


Clicker Sound

by rosemafia



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Trafficking, Blue is now human, Drug Use, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemafia/pseuds/rosemafia
Summary: 수인으로 개조되어 군용으로 이용되던 블루가 탈출해서 오웬을 찾아간다면





	1. Free will

_그 때 그를 따라갈 걸 그랬다._

자신의 ‘방’이라고 불리는 철창 안에 갇혀 혼자가 되고 나면 블루는 수천번이고 그 생각을 아프게 곱씹었다. 오웬은 제게 손을 내밀어주었는데. 그 손을 따라갔다면 이렇게 되진 않았을 텐데. 당시 블루가 생각하기에 오웬을 따라간다는 건 철창 안의 삶을 받아들여야 한다는 얘기였다. 오웬이 아닌 다른 인간들은 자신을 계속해서 철창에 넣고 싶어했고, 오웬은 그들을 막을 수 없었다. 그와 함께하는 삶을 아무리 그려보아도 그 틀 안에서 자신은 늘 철창에 들어가야 했기 때문에 따라가지 않았던 건데. 하지만 결국 이렇게 ‘방’에 갇혀버리고 말 거였다면 차라리 오웬을 따라가는게 더 좋았을 것이다. 훨씬 더.

저녁 8시가 되면 ‘관리인’이 급식구를 통해 식사를 넣어준다. 이미 오랜 경험을 통해 ‘그들’의 심기를 거스르면 고통이 뒤따른 다는 것을 뼈저리게 학습한 블루는 얌전하게 제 몫의 식사를 가져다가 왼쪽 구석에 앉아 먹는다. 정사각형의 방. 각 벽면은 블루의 걸음걸이로 열 여섯 걸음씩 걸을 수 있는 길이였다. 창문은 없고 벽은 흰 색에 천장은 검정색, 바닥은 회색이었다. 오른쪽 구석에 세면대와 변기가 있는 것을 제외하고 방안에는 아무 것도 없었다. ‘그들’은 블루를 인간으로 바꾸어놓긴 했어도 결코 그를 인간으로 취급해주는 일은 없었으므로. 식사와 씻을 물과 배변을 해결할 방안. 그리고 비바람이 들이닥치지 않게 해준다기 보다는 그가 다음 ‘일’을 맡게 될 때까지 아무데도 가지 못하게 가둬놓는 역할에 더 큰 의의가 있는 벽과 천장. 그게 ‘그들’이 생각하기에 블루에게 충분한 생활 환경이었다.

사실 블루는 바깥 세상을 별로 본 게 없었다. ‘일’은 늘 밤이나 새벽에 이루어졌고, 대체로 헬기나 트럭을 타고 이동했다. ‘일’이 끝나면 곧장 다시 ‘방’으로 돌아온다. 명령을 거스르면 척수에 심어진 칩에 곧장 전기충격이 가해진다. 고개를 움직일 때마다 뒷목에 느껴지는 이질적인 감각을 블루는 매번 애써 무시했다. 자신이 그것에 공포를 느낀다는 것을 인정하고 싶지 않았다. 아니, 그 공포를 되살기가 너무나 싫었다. 등골에서부터 발가락, 손가락 끝까지 퍼지는 저릿한 압박감. 작고 날카로운 이빨에 무수히 난도질 당하는 것 같은 고통. 숨이 쉬어지지 않고 통증에 눈물이 흐르는 뜨거운 느낌. 가장 강한 전기충격을 받으면 5분 정도는 손가락 하나 움직일 수 없었고, 서너시간 정도는 온 몸이 계속해서 덜덜 떨리며 간헐적인 통증이 일곤 했다. 그들은 어느 정도가 블루를 죽이지 않고 최대한 고통스럽게 할 수 있는 정도인지 고약할만큼 잘 알았다.

밤 10시에 방의 조명이 꺼지면 블루는 잠자리에 들었다. 그의 방에는 식탁도 침대도 없었지만 그는 늘 고집스럽게 자신이 먹는 곳과 자는 곳, 씻는 곳을 구분해 생활했다. 그들이 그걸 인식하는지 어떤지는 이제 상관 없었다. 이건 블루 스스로에게 의미가 있는 행동이었다. 그는 오랜 생각 끝에 자신을 인간으로 규정지었고, 그들이 자신을 어떻게 대하든간에 스스로는 인간의 삶을 영위할 작정이었다. 될 수 있는한 어떻게든.

_나는 생각 없는 짐승이 아니야._

그들의 명령에 따라 ‘일’을 하고 돌아올 때면 특히나 자주 되새기는 생각이었다. 그들은 블루가 군용으로 쓰일 수 있을 정도의 의사소통만 되면 만족했기에 별 관심을 두지 않았으나 블루는 인간의 언어에 완전히 매료되었기 때문에 늘 새로운 단어와 개념을 배우는 것에 집착하고 있었다. 인간의 언어는 그가 공룡이었을 때와는 완전히 다른, 추상적 개념이라는 게 존재하는 세상이었고, 블루는 처음으로 내면에서 꿈틀거리고 때로는 폭발하여 분노로 표출되던 감정들에 이름을 붙여 구분짓고 이해할 수 있었다. 그가 가장 좋아하면서도 때로는 지금으로선 완전히 이해하기엔 벅찰 만큼 거대하게 느껴지는 개념은 ‘자유의지’였다.

그래서였다. 또다시 ‘일’에서 돌아오던 어느 날 새벽, 블루는 총기를 반납하는 대신 그걸로 제 뒷목을 쏴버렸다. 전기충격을 가하는 생체 칩의 위치는 고개를 움직일 때마다 느껴지는 이질감을 통해 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 단지 자신의 재생력과 과다출혈 사망 중 어느 것이 더 빠를지 스스로도 확신이 없어 여태 하지 않았던 행동이었다. 하지만 이제는 그런 건 의미가 없었다. 계속해서 부품처럼 소모되는 삶을 사는 것보다는 아주 적은 확률로라도 자유가 되거나, 혹은 죽는 게 나았다.

총에 맞아본 적이 없는 것도 아니고, 목뼈가 부러져본 적이 없는 것도 아니었지만 스스로에게 총을 쏴본건 처음이었다. 인간의 힘을 훨씬 뛰어넘는 근력을 가진 팔이 총의 반동을 이기지 못하고 힘없이 나가떨어지는 것은 참 생소한 감각이었다. 물벼락을 맞은 종이인형처럼 사방에 튀긴 핏자국과 함께 바닥에 쓰러져내리면서 블루는 이게 자신이 숨을 쉬는 마지막 순간이라면, 한 번만 더 오웬의 클리커 소리를 듣고 싶다고 생각했다.


	2. Four minutes

의식만 희미하게 돌아온 채 아직 잠든 듯 잘 움직이지 않는 몸 안에 갇혀있는 감각은 익숙했다. 전기충격이나 마취제로부터 깨어날 적마다 겪었던 일이었다. 블루는 주변에 한가득한 인기척과 냄새를 통해 자신이 수술실에 있다는 걸 알았다. 보안 시설은 훌륭하지만 당장 방 안에는 군인들이 없다는 뜻이기도 했다. 의료진이 자신을 간이용 침대에서 수술대로 옮기는 틈을 타 블루는 몰래 제 양 손과 발이 어느 정도 움직이는 지를 확인했다. 두 다리에는 힘이 거의 들어가지 않았지만 양 팔은 그럭저럭 괜찮은 것 같았다. 지금 당장은 눈을 떠봤자 수술실 조명 빛에 아프기만 할 게 뻔했다. 의료진이 팔다리에 구속구를 채우기 직전에 블루는 몸을 일으켜 인기척과 냄새를 따라 양 손을 무기처럼 휘둘렀다.

출혈 때문인지 아니면 팔에 거치적거렸던 IV를 통한 약물 때문인지는 알 수 없지만 뜻대로 양 손만 수인화하는 일은 제대로 이뤄지지 못했기 때문에 블루는 사람 형태의 손을 휘두르는 정도밖에 할 수 없었다. 하지만 그것만으로도 충분했다. 메스 같은 수술도구나 각종 마취제가 도처에 널려 있었지만 평범한 인간인 의료진들이 블루와의 근접전을 당해낼 방도는 없었다. 몇 개의 주사바늘이 블루의 팔이나 다리에 꽂히긴 했지만 제대로 투입되는 일은 없었다. 군인들이 투입되기 까지는 시간이 얼마 없었고 블루는 시선을 바닥으로 향한 채 억지로 눈을 뜨려 애쓰며 수술대에서 내려섰다. 두 다리는 힘없이 고꾸라졌고, 새하얀 타일에 반사된 강한 수술대 조명에 눈을 똑바로 뜰 수 없었지만 블루는 그럭저럭 접근해오려는 다른 의료진들을 여전히 인간의 것보다 훨씬 우월한 팔 힘으로 밀쳐버리며 보안 시스템 패널이 있는 문가로 향했다. 벌써 저만치에서 군인들이 떼지어 달려오는 발소리가 들려왔고, 다리는 뜻대로 움직이지 않았지만 블루는 꽤 높은 보안 인가를 가졌음을 뜻하는 노란 줄이 두 개 그어진 뱃지를 단 수술복을 입고 있던 (그리고 이제는 목이 반쯤 뜯어진 채 바닥에 널부러져있는) 의료진의 손가락과 눈알을 뜯어내 보안 패널에 접속했다. 아직 남아있는 의료진들은 반대쪽 벽에 붙은 채 덜덜 떨고 있었기 때문에 더 이상 위협은 되지 않았다. 수술실이 있는 지하 5층의 엘레베이터 문이 열리는 소리가 복도 저 너머에서 들려올때 쯤, 블루는 이미 보안 패널을 조작해 수술실을 밀폐해버린 뒤였다.

한동안 군인들은 수술실에 들어올 수 없고, 안에 남아있는 의료진은 위협이 되지 않는다. 블루는 미끄러지듯 벽에 기대 주저앉아 숨을 헐떡였다. 차가운 질소 가스에 노출된 것처럼 머리가 시리도록 아팠고, 목 뒤는 여전히 피가 흥건한 채 감각이 둔했으며, 두 다리는 파르르 떨고 있었다. 하지만 겨울날의 얼음이 언 호수처럼 연한 하늘빛을 띈 블루의 두 눈동자는 조금의 흔들림도 없이 수술실 맞은편 벽에 메스나 주사기 등을 든 채 겁에 질려 한데 몰려 서 있는 일곱 명의 의료진을 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 예민한 후각과 청각은 이미 바깥에 줄지어 늘어선 군인들의 숫자와 위치를 헤아리고 있었다.

거칠어졌던 숨소리가 잦아들고, 다리의 떨림이 멈추기까진 오랜 시간이 필요치 않았다. 군인들이 수술실 문을 열기 위해 폭발물을 설치하고 있는 사이, 블루는 자리를 털고 일어났다. 왼 발은 여전히 약간 질질 끌듯 걸었지만 스물 세 걸음을 걸어 수술실 반대편으로 걸어가는 데에는 아무런 문제도 없었다. 의료진들은 절반 정도는 울부짖으며 그에게 ‘자비’라는 것을 빌었고, 나머지 절반 정도는 수술 기구 따위를 휘둘렀다. 하지만 블루는 그것들이 마치 얇은 크래커라도 되는 양 손쉽게 꺾어 부숴버렸다. 그는 잠시 공룡의 모습으로 수인화 할까 하는 생각도 했지만, 뼈와 근육이 부서지고 찢어져 새로 자리를 잡는 과정은 꽤나 고통스럽고 오랜 시간이 걸리는 일인 데다가 바깥에 있는 군인들을 상대하자면 인간형의 팔과 손이 필요했으므로 그만두었다. 블루는 일곱 명의 의료진을 내려다보며 그들을 이빨로 물어뜯는게 훨씬 속시원할 것 같다는 아쉬움에 입맛을 다셨다.

그리고 이어진 4분여간, 수술실 문을 열기 위해 폭발물을 설치하던 군인들은 곧 자신들이 마주하게 될 군용 생물체가 맨 손으로 사람을 뜯어 죽이는 것을 강화 유리창 너머로 지켜보아야했다.


	3. Water

시설이 외딴 곳에 있다는 것은 이미 알고 있었다. 블루를 데리고 ‘일’을 나갈 적마다 그들은 늘 블루의 눈을 가린 채 헬기에 오르게 했고, 헬기가 아주 먼 곳까지 아주 빠르게 갈 수 있는 인간들의 가장 빠른 수단 중 하나라는 것 정도는 블루도 알고 있었다. 다만 그들이 알지 못했던 것은 블루의 눈을 가리는 것이 그의 방향감각이나 거리감을 잃게하지는 못했다는 점이었다.

헬기로 한 시간 남짓 걸렸던 그 곳이 인간형의 두 발로 얼마나 걸리는지는 알 수 없었다. 다만 그 때 보았던 ‘야경’이라는 것이 블루가 알고 있는 유일한 목적지였기에 그는 시설 내의 모든 인간들을 죽이고 난 뒤 샤워실에서 온 몸을 말끔하게 닦고는 연구원들의 라커룸에서 몸에 적당히 맞는 옷을 찾아 입고 무작정 그 방향을 향해 뛰기 시작했다.

평야를 지나 우거진 숲을 몇 시간 내달리자 큰 길과 불빛 따위가 보였고 이따금씩 차량이 한 대씩 지나가곤 했지만 블루는 본능적으로 밝은 곳을 피했다. 서서히 해가 밝아오고 있었으니 이젠 숲속도 밝아지게 마련이었지만 블루에게는 낯선 번호판을 달고 내달리는 저 인간들의 트럭보다는 이 풀숲이 훨씬 친숙하고 오래된 외투 같았다.

해가 완전히 떠올랐을 때에야, 블루는 제가 햇빛을 보는 것이 아주 오래간만이라는 사실을 떠올리고는 달리던 발을 멈췄다. 그러곤 주변을 잠시 둘러보고는 별로 걸터앉을 만한 곳이 없단 걸 확인하고선 자리에 그대로 주저앉았다. 그제야 다리가 피로로 후들거리는 게 겨우 느껴지기 시작했다. 블루는 가만히 앉아 숨을 고르며 흙과 풀물, 그리고 핏자국으로 더러워진 제 두 발을 내려다보았다. 연구원들의 라커룸에서는 그의 발에 맞는 신발을 찾을 수 없었기에 몇 시간 내내 맨발로 숲속을 내달린 결과였다.

블루는 문득 제가 입고 있는 옷을 내려다보며 인간들의 눈에 자신이 이상해보일지도 모른다는 걱정을 하기 시작했다. 언제까지나 숲속에 있을 수는 없다. 인간의 형상을 했으니 인간들이 많은 곳에 숨어드는게 가장 안전할 것이기도 했고, 우선은 그 ‘야경’이 있던 곳에 가야 했다. 인간들은 밤에 불을 밝힌다. 그렇게 많은 불이 밝혀진 곳이니 분명 인간들이 가장 많이 몰려 사는 곳인게 틀림 없다. 그러니까 거기에 가면 오웬이 있을 거다. 블루는 그런 생각이었다. 그러자면 인간들 앞에 나서야 했고, 블루는 자신이 인간이 아니라는 걸 그들에게 들켜선 안 된다고 생각했다. 그걸 알게되면 인간들은 분명 자신이 ‘일’을 나갔을 때 마주했던 이들처럼 소리를 지르며 도망칠 거다. 그럼 군인들이 올 거고 자신은 또다시 그런 시설에 들어가게 될거라는 게 블루의 생각이었다.

_왜냐하면, 오웬이 아니면 인간은 나빠._

블루는 다시 자리에서 일어났다. 하지만 더 이상 뛰지 않았고 이제는 걷기 시작했다. 숲이 얼마 안 가 끝난다는 걸 냄새로 미리 알고 있었기 때문이었다. 오웬을 찾으려면 ‘야경’이 있던 곳으로 가야 했지만 솔직히 두려웠다. 아무래도 자신은 인간들 사이에서 눈에 띄는 존재일 것만 같았다. 언제 어디서든 군인들이 나타나 다시 그런 곳으로 끌려가게 될 것만 같았다.

얼마 가지 못해 숲은 결국 끝이 났고, 블루는 황량한 고속도로의 가드레일을 따라 걷기 시작했다. 등 뒤가 훤히 드러나있게 된 것이 너무나 불안했고, 이따금씩 사나운 굉음과 함께 옆을 지나가는 트럭들이 왜 그런 삑-소리를 저 들으라는 듯이 내는지도 알 수 없었다. 입안은 물론이고 목구멍까지 말라비틀어진 것 같은 갈증에 어디 물 소리 나는 곳이 없는지 신경이 곤두서 있을 때 즈음, 블루는 한 낡은 주유소에 다다랐다.

석유 냄새가 코를 찔렀기에 이 ‘주유소’라는 간판을 달고 있는 곳에 트럭이나 헬기의 연료가 잔뜩 있다는 건 알았지만 그래서 여기가 뭘 하는 곳인지는 알지 못했다. 셀프 주유소였고, 마침 주유 중인 차량은 커녕 지나다니는 차량도 없었기에 당장에 블루의 존재를 눈치챈 이는 없었다. 하지만 아주 사람이 없는 것은 아니었다. 주유소 옆켠에 붙어있는 작은 24시간 편의점에 총을 가진 점원이 있었다. 물론 블루는 냄새를 통해 그의 존재를 알고 있었다. 블루는 잠시 고민했다. 어떻게 하면 저 안에 있는 물과 식량을 얻을 수 있을까. 인간들에게 뭔가 시스템이 있는 건 분명했다. 하지만 어떻게 해야 눈에 띄지 않고 원하는 걸 얻을 수 있는지 방법을 알 길이 없었다. 어쩔 수 없이 블루는 편의점 안으로 걸어들어갔다.

점원의 눈에 블루는 너무나 이상한 존재였다. 부랑자나 마약중독자라기에는 양팔이 주사자국 하나 없이 말끔했고 머리카락이나 수염도 멀끔하게 정돈되어있었다. 하지만 흙투성이 맨발인데다가, 윗옷은 억지로 쑤셔입은게 확연히 드러날만큼 몸에 딱 달라붙는 연녹색 V넥 스웨터에 바지는 길이가 짧아 밑단이 정강이 부분에서 덜렁거리는 회색체크무늬 정장바지를 입고 있었다. 게다가 셔츠나 바지나 무슨 길바닥에서 생활한 사람처럼 여기저기 헤지고 뜯겨있었음에도 어딘가 묘하게 말끔한 옷이었다. 정장 바지에는 옷깃을 맞춰 다림질한 선자국이 여태 선명할 정도였다. 점원은 비상벨을 누르거나 카운터 아래에 있는 샷건을 꺼낼 생각도 못한 채 그저 혼란스러움에 블루를 빤히 쳐다보기만 했다. 이 남자는 대체 뭐람?

혼란스럽기는 블루 또한 마찬가지였다. 점원의 표정으로 미루어보건대 뭔가 잘못된건 분명했다. 자신이 뭔가 ‘인간답지 않은’ 행동을 한게 분명했다. 하지만 그게 뭔지 알 수 없었다. 점원에게서는 공포나 분노의 냄새는 나지 않았다. 결국 블루는 조심스럽게 반걸음 점원 쪽으로 다가서는 모험을 했고, 점원은 그저 블루를 다시금 위아래로 훑어보기만 할 뿐 별다른 반응이 없었다. 적어도 자신을 위협으로 받아들이지는 않았다는 사실에 블루는 용기를 내어 말했다.

“물, 마시겠다.”

만일 조금 더 공손하게 말하는 법의나 제대로 질의하는 법을 알았더라면, 블루는 얼마든지 그렇게 했을 것이다. 하지만 그는 군인들이나 연구원들 사이에서만 생활했기에 그런 어투나 어법은 가까이해본 일이 없었고 그가 할 수 있는 최대한의 정중한 의사표현은 물을 마시겠다는 통보가 고작이었다. 점원은 블루가 어딘가 모자라는 사람인가 하는 생각을 하며 먼저 돈을 받아야겠다는 의미로 손바닥을 내밀었다. 하지만 블루는 그게 무슨 뜻인지 영 모르는 사람처럼 눈만 깜빡였다. 그러고는 다시 반복했다.

“물, 마시겠다.”

어딘가 겁에 질린 아이같은 느낌이었다. 점원은 블루를 어딘가 병원에서 탈출한 환자이거나, 혹은 길을 잃어 여기까지 흘러들어온 정신질환자라고 결론 내렸다. 그는 카운터 문을 열고 나와 블루를 가게 뒷편으로 이끌었다. 물을 주겠다는 말에 블루는 경계하면서도 순순히 따라갔고, 그렇게 뒷편 창고에서 블루가 물과 초콜릿 바(태어나서 처음 맛 보는 단 맛이었고, 블루는 그게 너무나 좋았다)를 먹고 있는 동안 사회복지국에 전화를 걸었다.


End file.
